Hot Summer Night
by LoathingThee
Summary: TRAD dontstealmyvitaminies Yo no acampo.Yo no trabajo en equipo.Sólo hago té para la-maldición-de-mi-vida Darcy.Pero cuatro días en lo salvaje me enseñaron tres cosas. SOY LA REINA DEL SPOTTO, Meat Loaf es lo mejor, y por úlltimo, amo a Darcy
1. DÍA UNO DE CRUEL TORTURA

**Hot Summer Night**

**(Calurosa Noche de Verano)**

**Por dontstealmyvitaminies**

**Traducido por LoathingThee**

**DÍA UNO DE CRUEL TORTURA**

¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? Yo no _acampo_. No me siento alrededor de una fogata derritiendo malvaviscos cuando en realidad pretendo que estoy derritiendo la cabeza de Darcy.

¿Los koalas se comen a la gente? Porque vi varias cosas peluditas de aspecto amenazador corriendo por los alrededores, y no me quiero arriesgar.

Mis piernas me duelen. Mir brazos me duelen. Oh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Acaso me estoy divirtiendo?

¿No se supone que las hermanas mellizas deberían estar en sintonía con los pensamiento de la otra o algo así? ¿_Por qué ha mi hermana de hacer tal cosa_?

Ahora mismo podría estar en casa, acurrucada en mi cama con una taza de té, Meat Loaf sonando en el fondo, inundándome de una nueva aventura de Sherlock Holmes.

–Quemaste _agua. _¿Cómo mierda quemaste _agua_? –gruñó Charlotte, mirándome con ojos llenos de fuego y sulfuro. Wow. Se parece a Frollo de _El Jorobado._

Ven. Ahora podría ver una película de Disney. Me pregunto si mi iPhone tendrá señal aquí…

No. Andate al carajo, Optus, piedra en mi camino. Cuando vuelva a casa me cambio a Telstra. No me importa que esté tratando de dominar el mundo –al menos tendré YouTube cuando vaya al infierno.

–Vivís conmigo, Char. _Sabés _que puedo cagar a todas las cosas domésticas –le recordé a mi amiga, de una forma un poco condecentemente, si debo ser honesta.

– ¡Damas! ¿Es esto buen trabajo en equipo? –dijo una voz irritablemente alegre desde atrás de Charlotte, quien intentaba arrancarme el cerebro con el recipiente quemado.

– ¡Charlie! ¡Ella quiere matarme! –chillé patéticamente, agarrándome con fuerza de una de sus pantorrillas.

Verás, la gente normal no le haría eso a su jefe. Pero yo no soy normal, y tampoco lo es Charlie.

Además, es su culpa. Buen, en verdad, es la culpa de Darcy. Bueno, es la culpa de ambos, pero Charlie es mi jefe con "j" minúscula, y Darcy es mi Jefe con mayúscula. La realidad es que más bien es el JEFE, todo en mayúsculas. El capo de los capos. El gran tipo que habita el cielo. El rey de todos los jefes con "j" minúscula, y porque yo sólo soy una miserable asistente personal del JEFE jefe, soy como una empleada con "e" negativa. Soy una "mpleada".

Está bien, eso no tiene sentido, debo admitir. Y rara vez algo de lo que digo tiene sentido. Esto es extra-súper-archi-mega-sin-sentido.

De todas maneras, Darcy me odia. Él odia a todos. Y es por eso que decidió hacer este "ejercicio de trabajo en equipo", pensando que es una buena idea. Porque no lo es. _No _es una buena idea hacerme despertar a las cinco de la mañana y manejar a las malditas Montañas Azules (o al menos _pienso _que es ahí en donde estoy) para pasar cuatro días dentro de un arbusto. No estoy entrenada para acampar. Estoy preparada para atender teléfonos, hacer té, organizar reuniones y sentarme hasta las tres de la mañana escribiendo un libro que nunca _nadie _va a leer. Bueno, tal vez Jane, porque me ama. Y tal vez Charlotte, porque me odia, y no podría desperdiciar la oportunidad de dañarme emocionalmente por decirme que es una basura. Estoy entrenada para responder e-mails y bancarme a Fitzwilliam persona-que-hace-mi-vida-más-oscura-cara-de-idiota Darcy mientras camina por ahí como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Para ser justos, _sí _es el dueño del lugar. Pero la vida no es justa.

Como mi papá dice, "la vida es una hija de puta y después de morís".

Y sí, mi papá esta trastornado, porque la primera vez que me dijo esto fue a los cuatro años.

Me lo dijo mientras me trataba de explicar porqué la mamá de Bambi se moría en los primeros cinco minutos de lo que parecía una película feliz. Yo también te amo, papá.

El punto es que yo _no_ estoy entrenada para estas actividades grupales que me están forzando hacer, como caminar en horas indecentes, llevar un maldito elefante en mi espalda por cinco horas mientras escalamos una montaña, y mirar a todos mis colegas, a los que desprecio, pasarla bárbaro y divertirse mientras sus músculos explotan. Todos parecen disfrutar acampar aquí. Deben tener descuentos en Kakadu o algo.

Y, ya que estamos, ¿por qué _diablos_ tiene una editorial que hacer a sus empleados acampar? Nos sentamos en nuestras oficinas revisando libros todo el día. Y _ninguno _de esos libros es sobre camping.

Volviendo a la realidad, sólo dejo la pierna de Charlie en paz porque estaba haciendo que se me caigan los pantalones, y creo que flasheé a Darcy con mi ropa interior verde con dinosaurios. Parece bastante horrorizado.

Bueno, la verdad es que luce como Darcy, pero Darcy siempre luce horrorizado cuando ve en mi dirección. Y, siempre me _mira._ Mi escritorio está justo afuera de su oficina, que tiene paredes de vidrio. Así que estoy justo en su línea de visión. Un día regular en la oficina consiste en:

Yo hartándome de su apabulladora mirada. Yo levantándome y entrando furiosa a su oficina.

– ¿Sí, Mr. Darcy? ¿Me necesita? ¿Es por eso que me miraba, disgustantemente sexy dios del sexo?

(La última parte es sólo añadida mentalmente, pero lo digo al resto con mucho odio.)

–No.

Él es el rey de los monosílabos. También es el rey de la sensualidad, pero mejor no vayamos ahí. Mi mente se dirige en esa dirección demasiado seguido para mi gusto.

Entonces, Jane y Charlotte se ocuparon de la cocina y yo de poner la carpa. Nuestra carpa fucsia con las princesas de Disney a un lado.

Si no les gustase, no me habrían dejado elegir qué carpa traer.

Sólo están celosas. Tiene un colchón de aire también, así que también tuve que inflarlo. Amo mi vida.

Para el momento en que terminé de inflar la maldita carpa, ya habían terminado de cocinar. Y qué era la comida –pastas untables para comer con pan. La mía era de tomate y cebolla, y porque somos geniales, la comíamos con pan árabe. Los otros le ponían atún a sus panes –freaks. Tan sólo el olor me hacer doler el estómago.

Me sentí tentada de ir a sentarme al lado del otro vegetariano del grupo, pero nada, absolutamente _nada_ iba a hacer que me siente al lado de Darcy por voluntad propia. Ahora que lo pienso, como Caroline Perra Bingley no come nada aparte de aire y agua, ella puede ser vegetariana también. Pero parece muy ocupada comiendo pasto. Bueno, yo ya sabía que era una vaca.

Hice una broma.

Qué pena que no la hice en voz alta, y que me haya empezado a reír sola.

Está bien; ellos ya piensan que soy una anormal. ¿A quién le importa?

Oh, cielos, Jane y Charlie se están haciendo ojitos entre sí. Otra vez. Espero que no que pongan juguetones esta noche; vamos a necesitar todo el calor corporal posible en nuestra carpa.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es _enero_. Hace cuarenta y tres grados hoy. Esto no hizo a las caminatas más divertidas, cuando tu cuerpo entero se derrite bajo este extremo calor veraniego. Voy a echar a Jane y a Charlotte también. Voy a dormir totalmente sola con mi ropa interior de dinosaurios como compañía. El corpiño fucsia va a tener que irse también; sólo me está reteniendo.

Charlotte me está ignorando y Jane se sentó con Charlie. Yo también te amo, Char, baby. Louisa y Caroline me están fulminando con la mirada y Bill Collins está tratando de atraparme con extrañas imitaciones de pájaros.

Dios. Apuñálenme con una cuchara, acaba de imitar a una kookaburra. No pude identificar si intentaba de ser un ave o si es así como normalmente se ríe.

Nota para mí misma: buscar un/a serpiente/araña/koala/wombat/prófugo de la cárcel para meter en su carpa esta noche.

A falta de mejores cosas que hacer, entran los auriculares del iPhone y Lykke Li me comienza a relajar inmediatamente. Las cosas ya parecen mejor. Hasta la cena ya parece mejor.

–Lizzy, ¿por qué no nos deleitas con un número musical? Como mi fabulosa mentora y cercana amiga Catherine de Bourg diría: "la música es la marca de la clase y la superioridad".

Y de repente la vida vuelve a ser oscura, es Bill Collins otra vez.

A nadie le cae bien Bill.

A nadie. Ni siquiera su "mentora", la rica, ponderosa (y _muy _malvada) dueña de las Industrias Rosings. Que es, dicho sea de paso, la más grande compañía de plásticos de Australia. Ella también es la responsable del nivel de destrucción ambiental, la muy zorra. Y sólo para añadir más cosas a la lista de porqué quiero darle un cariñoso abrazo: es la madre de Darcy. O tía. O señora. O dueña, o lo que sea.

Sólo vi a la cara de perra una vez, pero es bastante fácil reconocer la similitud ente los dos. Ambos tienen la nariz apuntando el cielo.

Ya le voy a mostrar a Bill Collins una marca de superioridad.

En mi mente, lo pateé por los aires. En la realidad, lo ignoré.

– ¡Eliza no sabe _cantar_, Collins! –se rió Caroline. – ¡Eso sería como enseñarle a un _perro_ cantar! –ella prosiguió, riéndose estúpidamente. Louisa también soltó un número de risitas.

– ¿Y nuestra tan fantásticamente cercana relación te hizo estar tan segura de mis talentos musicales? –dije amenazadoramente, mirando a las perras idénticas.

–Entonces, si podés, ¿por qué con cantás?

–También puedo poner mis piernas atrás de mi cabeza, pararme en una mano y patearte tan alto como para que llegues a Nueva Zelanda. Cantar es una de esas tantas cosas que no hago en público sólo porque no aparece la oportunidad.

Un par de personas me miraron cuando dije lo de las piernas atrás de mi cabeza. De los hombres, claro.

Alcanza con decir que me quemé a mi misma con todo eso. Se declaró una sesión de karaoke.

Ew. Supe que íbamos a cantar canciones de fogón. Caroline y Louisa cantaron un horriblemente desafinado dúo de "A Whole New World". Bueno, yo ya odiaba esa canción, no es que me la hayan arruinado.

¿Por qué estoy sentada en una fogata con gente cantando? ¿Y _por qué _Charlie conoce todas las letras de las canciones de High School Musical? Ya no lo respeto más.

Me niego a dejarlo dormir con mi hermana. Ella es demasiado linda como para estar con un sujeto que escucha High School Musical. Sabía que había algo sospechoso cuando dijo que había disfrutado Luna Nueva. Jane es demasiado linda para un Twihard-HSM fan.

Darcy se saltó su turno. Sorpresa, sorpresa. El chico de marketing que nunca parece hacer nada dio una interesante versión de "It's A Hard-knock Life". Alcanza con decir que "Annie" nunca volverá a ser lo mismo.

Oh mi dios, Collins debe mirar Gilmore Girls. Es tan Kirk que es desagradable –está cantando "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?" (¿De verdad quieres herirme?).

Sí, Bill, _quiero_ herirte.

Jane, oh, la dulce Jane, no puede cantar una mierda. Tiene suerte porque es linda. ¿Quién necesita talento cuando lucís como un Twiggy? Pero, todo está bien, nunca me gustó "Big Girls Don't Cry" de todas formas. Todo bien.

Que mal Wickham. Pensamos que él sí se iba a animar –oh, bueno, al menos se retiró de forma linda. Lo que hubiera dado por escucharlo cantar "I'm Too Sexy".

Los dos tipos que nunca dicen nada declinaron la oferta amablemente. No hubo sorpresas ahí. Hubiera deseado no haber escuchado a Glen de las ediciones cantar esa conmovedora canción de Enrique, pero, igual, fue entretenido.

Y claro, Charlotte y yo encandilamos al público con nuestra versión animada de "You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth" de Meat Loaf.

Yo era Meat Loaf.

Lo que era irónico, ya que soy vegetariana.

Sí, lo encuentro divertido. Nadie más lo hace, pero está bien.

Ooohh, amé la cara de Caroline muy satisfaciente. Con decir que yo la logré, inserte ego aquí. La perra esa no me llega ni a los talones.

Genial, Darcy no está feliz. Se paró y caminó hacia su carpa. Que es extremadamente lujosa, si puedo decir, y no es como si me importara. Creo que probablemente se sintió ofendido por la introducción.

Yo: En una calurosa noche de verano, ¿le ofrecerías tu cuello al lobo de las rosas rojas?

Charlotte: Sólo si el lobo es Jacob.

Yo: Qué mal, soy Remus Lupin. Ahem. En una calurosa noche de verano, ¿le ofrecerías tu cuello al lobo de las rosas rojas?

Charlotte: ¿Me va a ofrecer su boca?

Yo: Sí.

Charlotte: ¿Me va a ofrecer sus dientes?

Yo: Ja.

Charlotte: No sos sueca. ¿Me va a ofrecer sus colmillos?

Yo: Ja-Ja.

Charlotte: Callate. ¿Me va a ofrecer su hambre?

Yo: Sí (empieza a "sentir" a Charlotte).

Charlotte: Otra vez. ¿Me va a ofrecer su hambre?

Yo: ¡Sí! (en un súper tono de suspiro sexual, aquí es cuando la gente empieza a reírse desquiciadamente).

Charlotte: Claro, ¿por qué no?

Yo: En una calurosa noche de verano, ¿le ofrecerías tu cuello al lobo de las rosas rojas?

Charlotte: ¡Tomame, soy tuya!

Yo: Te apuesto a que se lo decís a todos los chicos.

Charlotte: Sí, sí lo hago.

Tal vez Charlotte y yo no deberíamos habernos excitado tanto y pretender que teníamos tanta pasión. Eso habría sido demasiado, pero, bueno, vivimos de nuestro arte. Y no es la primera vez que lo demostramos.

Y siempre y cuando ese cura no haya estado hablando en serio sobre esa prohibición de bodas en New South Wales, no va a ser la última.

Oh, miren, Darcy volvió, luciendo tan sexy como siempre. ¿Cómo puede lucir así después de una caminata de cinco horas? Bastardo.

Debería dejar de insultar. Soy demasiado para eso.

A quién le importa. Estaba siendo creída.

Mi ego no duró mucho, sin embargo. Tuvimos que hacer "ejercicios para fomentar las actividades en equipo".

En otras palabras, spotto.

Déjenme explicarles las maravillas del "spotto". Este juego tiene dos significados. Uno es golpear a alguien en el brazo cada vez que pase un auto amarillo y gritar "SPOTTO". Pero tengo veinticuatro ahora, y no catorce, así que esa no.

La otra versión es un juego _mucho_ más entretenido. Están los "spotters" y los buscadores. Los dos idiotas que nunca dicen nada, Carolien, Louisa y Darcy eran spotters.

Eso significaba que Wickham, Bill, Charlotte, Jane, Charlie, Glen de las ediciones, el tipo de marketing y yo éramos buscadores. Darcy escondió una barra fluorescente y nosotros debíamos encontrarla sin ser vistos por un spotter. Si ellos nos alumbraban con sus linternas, nos moríamos y debíamos comenzar desde el principio. El primero en agarrar la barra fluorescente gana.

Yo soy una jugadora a favor del spotto, y un poco competitiva.

Casi desnuco a Wickham y sus adorables ojos mientras rodé estilo militar pasando por delante de Caroline y Louisa, quienes estaban sacándome mano, y pateé a Collins en la cara antes de arrastrarme por detrás de él, así uno de los idiotas lo iluminó y tuvo que volver a empezar.

Collins: ¡Lizzy! ¡Mi amor! ¡Podemos _ganar _juntos! ¡Vení conmigo!

Yo: Morite.

Vi a Charlotte atrás de un árbol, con dos líneas de barro en sus mejillas como un tipo de pintura de guerra. La perra me pateó en la pantorrilla cuando caminé por ahí, y Caroline me atrapó, para su felicidad, pero sólo me tomó dos minutos llegar hasta ahí otra vez desde el principio. Le tiré un palito a Charlotte.

Uno de los idiotas la descubrió cuando ella chilló.

Yo soy superior.

–Estás haciendo trampa –le dije a Darcy frunciendo el entrecejo. Miró en derredor al escuchar mi voz.

Estaba sentado justo en frente del árbol del que la barra fluorescente colgaba.

El bastardo.

–Difícil. Si sos lo suficientemente determinada, lo podés conseguir –repuso simplemente, recostándose sobre las grandes raíces del árbol.

Lo más importante de mí es que juego sucio.

Esperé a que Charlotte se acerque, y ella empezó a trepar el árbol desde la parte de atrás. Suavemente, tomé su pierna. Ella gritó y cayó sobre las piernas de Darcy.

Charlotte: …

Darcy: …

Charlotte: … Hey, Jefe.

Darcy: ¿Miss Lucas?

Charlotte: ¿Sí?

Darcy: Sin intención de sonar maleducado, pero en el momento no puedo sentir nada de mis órganos reproductivos externos.

Charlotte: Woops.

Darcy: ¿Te importaría moverte?

Charlotte: Um, sí. No querría dañar esos órganos.

Darcy: Gracias por tu consideración.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba trepando el árbol. Esperé hasta que Charlotte se estuviera parando, y me colgué de las ramas con mis piernas, balanceándome con mi torso en frente de su cara.

Ella gritó. Y mucho.

Y yo gané.

Y fui un poco perra; hasta tuve un baile de victoria y todo.

Es probable que por eso Charlotte me tacleó.

Pero todo fue perdonando cuando decidimos ser las spotters más hijas de puta del mundo cuando se cambiaron los roles.

Nos sentamos en el árbol, y yo tenía la barra fluorescente en el bolsillo de atrás de mis jeans.

Y, claro, nadie lo reclamó.

Volvimos al camping acalorados, sudados y oliendo a victoria. Y a transpiración.

Duchas para todos.

Oh, y, aparentemente, Charlotte_ no _me perdonó, ya que robó mi ropa dejándome nada aparte de una pequeña toalla de mano y la ropa interior que me había traído para cambiarme.

Un culotte violeta con Hello Kitty en el medio.

Así que después de secarme con los diez centímetros cuadrados de toalla, estaba presa en la ducha usando sólo mi culotte violeta.

Yo: (sacando la cabeza por la puerta, y luego escapando lentamente de la forma menos llamativa posible).

Darcy: (aparece de la nada caminando hacia las duchas).

Yo: …Normalmente no hago esto.

Darcy: (mirándome fijamente mientras yo frenéticamente trato de alternar un brazo para cubrir mi pecho y otro para mi ropa interior de Hello Kitty).

Yo: …Charlotte me robó mi ropa porque soy una perra.

Darcy: …uh –vos–urm, e – estás, vos –err…

Yo: ¿Qué, nunca viste a una asistente personal medio desnuda usando ropa interior altamente sugestiva mientras trata de escapar hacia las carpas?

Darcy: Que no se vuelva un hábito… (luciendo deliciosamente abrumado, y considerando lo mucho que me mira, dudo que sea gay. Parece que acabo de perder diez dólares).

Yo: Um, ¿tenés una remera o algo que me puedas prestar? Dudo que alguien quiera verme desnuda.

Aunque, estuve yendo al gimnasio últimamente, y me depilé antes de venir, así que probablemente esté diciendo eso sólo por modestia.

Darcy: Yo –err, claro, yo, uhh… (finalmente logra darme una remera azul que tenía colgada sobre su hombro, y yo soy un poco menos elegante al agarrarla, pero estoy agradecida).

Yo: ¿Te importaría cerrar los ojos?

Darcy: ¿Qué? Ah, claro.

Me toma sólo un minuto ponérmela, pero estoy casi segura de que sus ojos no estuvieron cerrados todo el tiempo…

Yo: Gracias. Ya la devuelvo, sólo necesito encontrar unos pijamas y matar a Charlotte.

Darcy: Cuando gustes (asintiendo y yendo a las duchas), oh, y-

Se da media vuelta luciendo bastante culpable.

–Te equivocás si pensás que nadie quiere verte desnuda –dijo simplemente, con una especie de sonrisita, y siguió yendo a las duchas.

Por una vez, estuve shockeada.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y dejé la remera afuera de su carpa después de patear a Charlotte.

No tengo ganas de quedarme despierta y tomar chocolate caliente, o ir a buscar dónde Jane y Charlie estaban haciendo bebés.

_Te equivocás si pensás que nadie quiere verte desnuda._

Ese pensamiento estuvo dando vueltas a mi cabeza toda la noche, y ni siquiera el ruido de los koalas haciendo sus cosas, ni Charlotte tratando de conquistar a Wickham podía callarlo.

_Te equivocás si pensás que nadie quiere verte desnuda._

_Te equivocás si pensás que nadie quiere verte desnuda._

_Te equivocás si pensás que nadie quiere verte desnuda._

¿Qué significaba eso?

.

**¡Hola!**

**Estaba leyendo este genial short-fic y se me ocurrió traducirlo. La autora tiene muchos fics geniales, si desean leerlos, están en inglés en su perfil (http :/ www .fanfiction . net /u /1536443/dontstealmyvitaminies).**

**¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!**

**Fer**


	2. DÍA DOS DE CRUEL TORTURA

**Hot Summer Night**

**(Calurosa Noche de Verano)**

**Por dontstealmyvitaminies**

**Traducido por LoathingThee**

**DÍA DOS DE CRUEL TORTURA**

Así que esta mañana estaba totalmente devastada. No había dormido nada, y lo único que pude hacer era tomar de a sorbitos té y mirando disimuladamente a Darcy, quien me miraba fijamente, como siempre.

Llegué a cuatro posibles conclusiones:

Darcy sólo estaba siendo gentil. No es bueno en eso, pero al menos intentó de agrandar mi pobre inseguridad. Nunca había hecho antes nada por el estilo, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Darcy sólo estaba jodiendo. Estaba tratando de ser gracioso, pero no le funcionó.

Darcy cree que alguien del grupo quiere verme desnuda.

Darcy quiere verme desnuda.

Pero dudo que sea la cuarta. No puede ser la cuarta.

De todas formas, es un imbécil.

Entonces claramente Jane y Charlie la pasaron bien, porque ella no volvió a nuestra carpa en toda la noche y sentí risitas. Pueden haber sido de Charlie, pero sonaron femeninas.

Otra vez, pueden haber sido de Charlie.

Se estaban mimando y susurrando y sonriendo durante todo el desayuno, por lo que deben haberse divertido anoche. Al menos alguien se divirtió. Charlotte se adueñó del lado de la carpa que tenía a Blancanieves y yo me tuve que quedar con la Bella Durmiente.

Odio a la Bella Durmiente. Todo lo que hacía era recostarse por ahí y dormir la siesta.

Yo quiero ser Bella. Bella _trabajaba _para su príncipe azul. A Bella no le importaban las apariencias.

Y hay que admitirlo, ella es adorable. También soy fan de Ariel, porque amo a los pelirrojos, pero Bella tenía un armario parlante. Un armario parlante derrota a un cangrejo parlante siempre.

Perdón, Sebastián.

Desearía que mi armario pudiese hablar. Que me diga qué usar a la mañana así nunca tendré que preocuparme…

Hablando de eso, _¿qué debo usar hoy?_

Yo: Uh, ¿alguien sabe qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Wickham: Canotaje, cielo.

Yo: Jodeme hasta matarme (en el original, "fuck me dead").

Wickham: ¿Es una oferta?

Estoy harta de sus comentarios sugestivos. Pero al menos Collins ahora está atrás de Charlotte, lo que mejora mi situación.

Aunque mi mamá me va a odiar por rechazarlo.

Pero me odia de todas formas.

Wickham se me pegotea mientras acampamos para el otro camping. No me gustan los pegotes. Y, aunque es lindo (de una forma de chico de banda pop), no es de mi tipo.

A mí me gustan más los altos, oscuros y apuestos. Prefiero a Richard Armitage, Robert Downey Jr. o Ralph Fiennes que a Justin fucking Bieber.

Hmm. Darcy es alto, oscuro y apuesto.

NO. CEREBRO, NO PIENSES ESAS COSAS.

Jaja, entonces la pobre de Charlotte tuvo que remar con Collins. A mí me tocó Wickham. Darcy no parecía estar contento, pero no me importa. La pasé bien a pesar de su mal humor.

Oh, y dicho sea de paso, remar es demasiado espeluznante. En el medio del maldito océano (bueno, no era el océano, pero había mucha agua) y Wickham piensa que sacudir el bote es divertido.

Con decir que lo apuñalé con mi remo alcanza.

Nos tomó dos horas y mis brazos dolían al final de todo, pero al menos podíamos nadar ahora.

Nota: Darcy es Dios cuando no está usando remera.

Hmm, raro. Jane parece triste, y no sólo es esa cosa de las mellizas. Ella está… llorando. Charlie parece un alma en pena.

Bueno, considerando mi genial don de meterme mi pie en mi boca, no dije nada durante el almuerzo.

Seguía deprimida a la tarde, mientras realizábamos más actividades en equipos, lo que era bastante sospechoso, y requería inminentemente acción. Eso y el hecho de que: arco y flecha + chica deprimida + ese -hombre Charlie que rompió su corazón = casi una masacre.

Y nadie quiere eso, ¿no?

To quiero matar a Charlie por decir que las cosas no iban a "funcionar" entre él y mi hermana después de lo de anoche.

Nota: cuando vuelva a la realidad, buscar castración en google, encontrar un tutorial.

De todas formas, odio a Charlie, por lo que tal vez no fui demasiado gentil con él con mi técnica de paintball.

Pero estuve bien, tampoco lo fue Charlotte. Aparte de ocasionalmente distraernos para dañar a Caroline y a Louisa, prácticamente lo bañamos en bombitas de pintura por una hora.

Fuimos feroces. Él lloró.

Grr. Ahora tengo que jugar a un ridículo juego de "sentarse en un círculo y contar algo importante sobre vos".

Ni siquiera a Darcy le gustó.

Darcy: Tengo una hermana.

Caroline: Amo el sexo en autos. Cuando se están moviendo.

Todos: …

Charlotte: Zorra.

Caroline: ¿Qué?

Charlotte: Dije "zorra".

Caroline: ¿Huh?

Charlotte: Dije "me voy a comprar una gorra". Eso es lo mío. Soy coleccionista de gorras.

Yo: Y yo que pensé que todas las gorras de nuestro apartamento se reproducían como conejos por arte de magia.

Charlotte: Era yo, lamento terminar con tu fantasía.

Louisa: Bueno– ¡Una vez tuve sexo con una chica!

Todos: …

Wickham: Yo también.

Collins: Amo a Charlotte.

Un tipo cualquiera de marketing: Yo también la amo.

Charlotte: ¡No te conozco!

Un tipo cualquiera de marketing: ¿Vos sos Charlotte?

Idiota No. 1: Estoy engañando a mi esposa.

Idiota No. 2: Soy impotente.

Glen de las ediciones: Yo las dos cosas.

Todos: …

Charlie: Yo– yo– yo…

Jane: *sollozo*.

Yo: (me paro, hago un ruido con la garganta, y recito el discurso de la manada de lobos de _The Hangover (Qué pasó ayer)._

Entonces, compartir es divertido. Compartir demasiado no lo es tanto. Aparentemente, Caroline y Louisa no vieron _The Hangover _y pensaron que yo de verdad iba a irme a Las Vegas en busca de strippers y cocaína.

Mi respuesta a su horror fue insistir que Estados Unidos no es real, y que fue inventado por esos malditos británicos para seguir manipulándonos a nosotros, los australianos.

Aparentemente, los padres de Darcy son los dos ingleses. No lo sabía. Aparentemente mi broma no fue apreciada.

De todos modos, vuelvo al proceso de odiar a Charlie. Es un tarado.

Hubo una mejoría en el tema de las "carpas", vamos a dormer en un albergue hoy, con los baños adecuados y todo, y duchas bastante lindas, teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación.

Hasta había un proyector y algunos DVDs que nos dejaron los dueños de este mortífero camping.

Transformers, Luna Nueva, Iron Man II o Sherlock Holmes.

No muchos votaron por Sherlock Holmes, pero lamí las tapas de los otros tres DVDs entonces no les quedó otra opción que verla, particularmente cuando les anuncié que tenía herpes.

Caroline chilló. Fue muy entretenido.

Molesté a todos recitando toda la película y babeándome por Robert Downey Jr. Amo Sherlock Holmes.

Me voy a mudar al número 221B de Baker Street, en Londres.

Charlotte puede ser mi Watson.

Charlie va a ser Gladstone, el perro que constantemente enveneno.

La cena de hoy fue más amigable para nosotros los vegetarianos, el mortífero camping nos proveyó con canelones de ricota y espinaca. Y nos preparamos para otro juego de spotto, pero esta vez en un área _mucho_ más grande. Con un montón de hondas zanjas para que Charlotte y yo tiremos el cadáver de Charlie luego de apuñalarlo con la barra fluorescente.

Charlotte y yo fuimos vestidas acorde a la situación. Nos vestimos completamente de negro y robamos el lápiz de labios de Caroline (¿quién usa _lápiz de labios_ cuando acampa?) para hacernos pinturas de guerra en nuestras caras. Y por pinturas de guerra me refiero a monóculos y bigotes para hacernos parecer a Sherlock Holmes y Watson. Hasta encontré una gorrita con orejeras largas que se parecía bastante a un sombrero de caza.

Recién en los primeros minutos del juego pateamos a Charlie atrás de las rodillas y lo empujamos colina abajo, noqueando a Collins de paso. Somos lo máximo.

Wickham se nos estaba adelantando así que también lo tiramos por la colina, y por lo que se oyó, no creo que ni Collins ni Charlie se hayan corrido antes de su caída.

Estábamos tan ocupadas en haciendo desaparecer a la gente que Glen de las ediciones consiguió la barra fluorescente en la primera ronda.

Pero estábamos _listas_ para la segunda.

Primer movimiento; empujar a Charlie colina abajo otra vez.

Segundo movimiento; tirarle barro a Collins.

Tercer movimiento; decirle a Wickham que es una chica.

Cuarto movimiento; correr, rodar, correr, rodar, correr, rodar, rodar, rodar…

Quinto movimiento; salir de la zanja en que probablemente caímos, ir atrás de Caroline y Louisa y robarles sus linternas mientras ellas ni se enteran.

Sexto movimiento; iluminar a Wickham, haciendo que vuelva a empezar.

Séptimo movimiento; cegar a Darcy con las dos linternas de alta luminiscencia y tomar la barra fluorescente.

Octavo movimiento; darse cuenta de que Darcy sabría que el que sea que haya ganado en realidad trató de cegarlo, y probablemente saldría despedida.

Noveno movimiento; pretender amigarse con Charlie y darle la barra.

Décimo movimiento; odiar a todos los hombres.

Ganamos en espíritu, pero no de nombre. Pero eso no hizo la diferencia cuando encontramos a Jane llorando en el albergue totalmente sola. Charlotte se quedó con ella y se perdió la próxima ronda de spotto. Yo caminé sin rumbo esperando a alguien con mi linterna, mi mente divagando en un millón de pensamientos. Los dos más dominantes eran:

¿Por qué Charlie cortó con Jane?

Y "_Te equivocás si pensás que nadie te quiere ver desnuda_".

–Mi vida es confusa –dije en voz alta frunciendo el ceño.

–Sos joven. Va a ser así por un tiempo, –se sintió una voz detrás de mí. Al darme vuelta vi a Darcy acercarse, y sentarse junto a mí, mirando las hojas de suave gris del árbol sobre el que estaba sentada.

–No es agradable espiar a la gente –lo miré feo. Él sonrió con una mueca.

–No es agradable tratar de dejar ciego a tu jefe –repuso simplemente. Mordí mi labio, obviamente no podía discutir contra eso. – ¿Por qué culpaste a Charlie? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Porque él es una basura.

–Pensé que Charlie te caía bien –exclamó con sorpresa. Miré fijamente a la negra noche que tenía delante.

–Es una basura. Nadie juega con mi hermana y sigue mereciendo mi buena opinión –insistí.

–Ahí coincidimos, sabés. Cuando mi buena opinión se pierde, está perdida para siempre.

Lo miré confundida. –Bueno, Charlie me dejó de caer bien para siempre. Es un vil, desagradable monstruo y no me importa que sea mi jefe –declaré. Darcy se rió un poco, pareciendo totalmente cómodo.

–Está bien, no le voy a decir –aseguró.

Sospeché al instante. ¿Por qué estaba siento tan amigable? El no es _nunca_ amigable. Al menos no en el trabajo. Esto era… una conducta anormal, por lo menos.

– ¿Disfrutando el camping? –preguntó cortésmente, luego de un silencio. Me encogí de hombros.

–Es divertido, supongo –repliqué. Porque, al fin y al cabo, sí me estaba divirtiendo. –Pero no veo el punto. O sea, primero de todo, esto de trabajar en equipo es demasiado fácil para mí, y además, soy una asistente. Yo no trabajo en equipos, no tiene lógica que yo tenga que estar acá –me encogí de hombros.

Darcy se volvió hacia mí, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Lo hacía lucir endemoniadamente apuesto, por decir poco.

–Estás acá porque te quería acá.

Tragué saliva.

–Bueno… uh, pero no preparé té ni respondí e-mails ni organicé–

–Me gustaría pensar que nuestra relación se extendiese un poco más de sólo trabajo, Elizabeth –sonrió.

Parpadeé. Todo seguía allí.

–Al menos, eso _va _a suceder, en el futuro –añadió, como si algo fuera obvio, su mano deslizándose por el pasto para descansar junto a la mía.

Opresión en el pecho, cabeza volando, sangre velozmente viajando.

Esto no está pasando.

–Ya hace tres años que estás en la compañía. Ya sé que no nos llevamos bien al principio, cuando sólo eras una interna –comenzó.

Tosí para no reír. ¿No llevarnos bien? Nuestro primer encuentro fue _más _que "no llevarnos bien":

Yo: Buenos días, Mr Darcy, soy Elizabeth Bennett, su nueva interna. Es un placer conocerlo, y estoy muy alegre por trabajar en Pemberley & Co.

Darcy: Andate. No tengo tiempo para estudiantes descerebradas.

–Pero… Elizabeth, en estos últimos tres años he llegado a… _amarte_ –admitió.

No respiro. No respiro.

–Ya sé que no es lo correcto. Sé que soy tu jefe, y que sólo tenés veinticuatro, y que venís de la nada, y que mi familia tiene expectativas mucho más altas para mí, pero– pero, te _amo_, y es una maldita tortura, tratar de superarlo estos últimos meses, pero ya no puedo –suspiró, mirando hacia adelante, su mano tocando la mía.

No dije nada. No sé si fue por sorpresa o más bien shock.

–No sabía qué hacer, especialmente cuando vi que tu hermana estaba tratando de aprovecharse de Charlie, pero, ¡no quiero pelear más, Lizzy! Quiero que seas mía y sólo mía –si renunciás podemos–

– ¿_Qué_?

El parpadeó un par de veces al oír mi exclamación. –Bueno, claro que no podemos trabajar juntos _y_ vivir juntos. Está en contra de las normas de la compañía, y no es como si vayas a necesitar trabajar –se encogió de hombros.

–Me gusta trabajar –gruñí. Él suspiró.

–Podemos discutir eso después. Escuchá, puedo tirar esa maldita barra fluorescente en el río así podemos volvernos al albergue antes de que alguien llegue –suspiró, sonando impaciente.

– ¿Por? –lo miré confundida. Me miró como si fuera obvio.

–Elizabeth, fue un tormento por casi tres años. Por favor. Por dios, dame esta noche y te doy todas mis posesiones terrenales –él prácticamente rogó, su brazo acariciando mi cintura.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me estaba besando.

Y me refiero a _besándome_. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Seguramente es el mejor besando de toda la humanidad.

Y no era que yo me estuviese resistiendo. No sé por cuanto tiempos estuvimos –ajám, _ocupados_, pero recién cuando su mano fue debajo de mi buzo negro para tratar de sacármelo fue que me di cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me alejé inmediatamente.

"_Te equivocás si pensás que nadie te quiere ver desnuda"._

"_Dame esta noche y te doy todas mis posesiones terrenales"._

Digamos que exploté un poco.

– ¡Vos, vos– bastardo! –grité furiosamente. – ¡Cómo te atrevés a arruinar la vida de mi hermana y tratar de – de acostarte conmigo el mismo día! ¡Fuiste _vos_! ¡Vos le dijiste a Charlie que terminase con Jane! –grité tan fuerte como pude.

Desesperadamente trató de callarme, pero estaba tan enojada que _nada _me hubiera callado.

– ¡Sos una basura! ¡Sos la peor persona que conocí en mi vida! No podés insultarme y -y- –me frené a mí misma, me paré de un salto y comencé a correr. Dudé que alguien haya escuchado, yo estaba gritando, pero el lugar en el que estábamos estaba tan aislado, y por cómo lucía todo, ellos debían haber entrado antes.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y le dije a Jane y a Charlotte que iba a ducharme.

Me senté en el suelo, temblando. Era demasiado. Tres años de monosílabos y de repente…

Temblé, pero no de frío. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

¿Cómo pude disfrutar tanto besar a Darcy?

Nunca me sentí tan… confundida en toda mi vida.

Puse mi delgado colchón contra la pared, mirando perdidamente la oscuridad hacia las puertas abiertas que daban al sinfín de pasto y colinas, el río, y los arbustos. Hacía demasiado calor para dormir, demasiado calor para pensar… lo único que podía hacer era sentarme allí y darme cuenta lo mucho que deseaba no haber aceptado venir a acampar después de todo.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Según la cantidad de hits, bastantes personas leyeron el primer capítulo, pero ninguna comentó. Les agradecería si pudiesen dejar reviews, es mi primera traducción y me gustaría saber qué piensan.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Fer**


	3. DÍA TRES DE CRUEL TORTURA

**Hot Summer Night**

**(Calurosa Noche de Verano)**

**Por dontstealmyvitaminies**

**Traducido por LoathingThee**

**DÍA TRES DE CRUEL TORTURA**

Me desperté sintiéndome para la mierda. El desayuno fue extraño, por no decir embarazoso. Hasta evité a Darcy y a Charlie, mirando a mi Sultana Bran como si le hubiera salido una cara.

Aunque esas sultanas parecen amigables.

Después, hicimos otra caminata, completita, con muerte trágica en un acantilado y todo.

Yo: me voy a morir.

Darcy: (vergonzoso, oh, y también luce terrible) Todo está bien. Te tengo.

Lo que sólo lo empeoró. Comencé a llorar cuando mis pies tocaron tierra firme, y su impulso fue abrazarme –fue el abrazo más tranquilizador y cómodo que sentí en mi vida. Pero me soltó enseguida, con la cara roja y avergonzado.

–Lo siento. Estuviste genial –me trató de tranquilizar en voz baja. Asentí y traté de disimular mi llanto. Tomó mi mano, y cuando se volvió a asistir a Louisa, sentí un doblado pedazo de papel en la palma de mi mano.

Me senté en la piedra más cercana, esperando a que el resto llegara. Con nervios, abrí el papel que decía _Elizabeth_ escrita en su hermosa y prolija letra.

_Querida Elizabeth:_

_Amaría poder darte esta nota. Pero no tengo el suficiente coraje, por eso escribí dos._

_La primera, que es la que vas a leer, contiene una explicación de porqué estaba preocupado por mi amigo Charlie y una disculpa por mi conducta. Deseo nunca haberme metido en el asunto. Pero soy un metido. Charlie es mi único amigo, aparte de mi hermana Georgia y mi primo Richard. No me es fácil congeniar con la gente, y cuando pensé que Jane sólo estaba seduciendo a Charlie para conseguir un ascenso, creo que sólo me asusté por demás._

_No quería compartirlo. Él es casi todo lo que tengo, de verdad, y ya sé que es ser egoísta. Él es parte de mi familia, en serio. Y no tengo demiasiada de esa –no después de que mis padres muriesen justo antes de que te unieses a la compañía. Esperaba que tal vez –pero estoy siendo estúpido._

_El punto es que esta es la carta que nunca te voy a mostrar. Voy a quemarla y darte la correcta, la carta apropiada llena de disculpas por hacer que nuestro trabajo sea más difícil. Claro que te voy a ascender a otra área –tus talentos se desperdician como asistente personal, pero sólo quería tenerte cerca. Te necesitaba cerca._

_Me es difícil admitirte que te necesito. Pero es verdad, y en todo sentido. No estaba pensando con mi cabeza la otra noche, sólo con mi libido, y por esto te pido perdón, pero besarte fue simplemente… increíble. Me sentí más liviano de lo que me había sentido en años, era como si pudiera saborear tu juventud. Y ni siquiera me importaba que tuvieras lápiz labial en toda tu cara, por más que era un poco raro. Sólo quería besarte, tocarte y amarte. Tuve que abandonar el fogón la primera noche antes de que pudieras ver lo que me hacés –cuando estaban cantando esa canción y siendo tan… juguetona con tu amiga, era demasiado._

_Y verte salir de la ducha sólo con tu ropa interior. Por todos los cielos, Lizzy, tuve la ducha más fría del mundo y aún así no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de tu cuerpo. Y como nunca vas a leer esto, voy a ser honesto: abrí mis ojos. Me avergüenzo, pero no me arrepiento. Eres totalmente fascinante para mí, y te adoro._

_Entonces le voy a decir a Charlie que me equivoqué con respecto a Jane y voy a tratar de desaparecer de tu vida, porque no confío lo suficiente en mí mismo como para no atarte a mi escritorio cada mañana cuando traés mi té. Pero dudo que deje de soñar con vos, y por eso estoy enojado. Me encantaría no estar hechizado por tu presencia cada día del resto de mi vida, pero lo estoy, y no sirve de nada negarlo._

_Así que voy a quemar esta carta y tratar de arreglar lo que rompí con tu hermana y mi amigo._

_Lo siento, y te amo._

_Fitzwilliam._

Bajé la carta, mi corazón latiendo a mil.

Claramente me dio la carta equivocada.

– ¿Hey? ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Charlotte, sacándose el arnés. Asentí y sonreí falsamente.

–Sí. Vamos abajo, creo que los Idiotas y Wickham siguen abajo, así que podemos juntarnos –me encogí de hombros. Charlotte parloteaba de algo que no escuché.

Mi mente ya estaba demasiado ocupada con esa maltita carta.

Fue estúpido de mi parte estar tan poco concentrada en mi amiga, porque no escuché cuando Charlotte mi contó que Charlie había vuelto a hablar con Jane, y que estaba pidiéndole perdón desesperadamente. Recién me di cuenta después, cuando paramos a almorzar avena con frutos secos y jugo, y ellos estaban sentados juntos, hablando con incertidumbre. Me hizo sonreír, un poquito.

Pero yo estaba tan confundida por Darcy. _Disfruté _besarlo, y más pensaba en eso, más llegué… a sentir algo por él, supongo. Sentía más por él de lo que nunca me había dado cuenta, y me dolía verlo tan… triste.

Había algo en la forma en que sus cejas se bajaban un poco, y sus vidriosos ojos. Él no estaba llorando, ni siquiera tenía el ceño fruncido (no más que lo normal), pero lucía… devastado. Me sentí poderosa pero horrible al mismo tiempo.

Explorar cavernas no es tan divertido cuando estás tan endemoniadamente confundida. Charlotte hablaba y yo asentía, sin siquiera escucharla. Ni estaba prestando atención como para asustarme de la oscuridad o de los murciélagos.

Es posible que por eso me caí.

O al menos pienso que me caí. Porque un momento estaba con Charlote y ella me dijo que tuviera cuidado al salir de la cueva, y en otro había tierra seca y caliente sobre mi espalda y mi cabeza y pierna me dolían. Sentí el grito de Char, así que debo haberme caído. No me dolía tanto, pero todo estaba oscura y –no podía ver nada, ni siquiera la salida. Creo que sentí piedras moverse, lo que explica el no ver la entrada. Entonces no veía absolutamente nada.

Pero podía escuchar.

Charlotte: ¡Lizzy! ¡Oh, dios,_ Lizzy_!

Charlie: ¿Qué pasó?

Charlotte: Ella– ella se cayó adentro de la cueva, ¡no la puedo ver!

Darcy: ¡Charlotte, _movete_!

Sentí ruidos y gritos de la gente, pero Darcy pareció ganar. Traté de moverme, pero no podía, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en una _cueva_, una cueva totalmente negra con arañas y serpientes y murciélagos y hasta tal vez Gollum.

– ¡Fitzwilliam! –grité tan fuerte como pude. No sabía por qué, pero _él _era la persona que necesitaba ver. Traté de sentarme, mi pierna y mi cabeza dolían, pero sentí una firme piedra detrás de mí (era o una roca o los abdominales de Gollum, pero creo que era una roca, porque Gollum es demasiado esquelético) así podía sostener mi espalda.

–Todo está bien, Elizabeth, acá estoy. Las piedras bloquearon la salida, pero ya te vamos a sacar, sólo– sólo quedate dónde estás –le escuché decir lo más delicadamente posible. Había un tinte de miedo en su voz, pero también seguridad. Si alguien podía salvarme, ese era Fitzwilliam Darcy, y yo creía en eso.

Comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño al escucharlo luchar contra las rocas. Quería besarlo. Quería abrazarlo. No quería morir en un agujero oscuro o que él se lastimase tratando de rescatarme. Yo sólo lo quería a _él_.

–No llores, amor, _por favor_ no llores –rogó, al escuchar mis apagados sollozos.

–Te –tengo miedo –admití.

–Está bien, está bien. Cantá para mí. Cantá para que pueda saber dónde estás –pidió. Tosí, tragué y asentí, aún cuando sabía que él no me podía ver.

– _There – There's a possibility, there's a possibility, that all I have was, all I gon' get (Hay –hay una posibilidad, hay una posibilidad, de que todo lo que tengo, es todo lo que voy a conseguir) –_comencé, con mi voz débil y temblorosa. Era mórbido pero tan… apropiado. –_There's a possibility, there's a possibility, all I'm gonna get, is gonna be yours then... So tell me you hear my heart stop, you're the only one I love... __Tell me when you hear my silence, there's a possibility I wouldn't know (Hay una posibilidad, hay una posibilidad, de que todo lo que voy a conseguir, sea todo tuyo también… Entonces dime que escuchas a mi corazón parar, que eres el único que amo… Dime cuando escuches mi silencio, que hay una posibilidad que no conocía) –_seguí.

Lo escuché reír por lo bajo. –Está muy bien, Elizabeth. Sólo un poco más. Seguí cantando, por favor –pidió, y pude darme cuenta de que él sonreía. Era tan… tranquilizador.

– _Know that when you leave, know that when you leave, by blood and by me, you walk like a thief... by blood and by me and I'll fall when you leave_. _So tell me when you hear my heart stops, you're the only one I love, tell me when you hear my silence, there's a possibility I wouldn't know...(Saber que cuando te vas, saber que cuando te vas, de mi sangre y de mí, caminas como un ladrón… de mi sangre y de mí y caigo cuando te vas. __Entonces dime que escuchas a mi corazón parar, que eres el único que amo, dime cuando escuches mi silencio, que hay una posibilidad que no conocía…)._

Fue consolador después, cuando Jane y Charlotte se pusieron a cantar conmigo. Y Charlie y Darcy tarareaban.

Era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, y deseaba no haber estado tan asustada así podía prestar más atención. Pero, poco a poco, mientras cantaba, y mientras pequeños rayos de luz entraban cada vez más entre las piedras, comencé a sentirme… _mejor_, era la única palabra para describirlo. Me sentí mejor.

Me tomó tan fuerte como pudo cuando el agujero fue lo suficientemente grande como para que él pudiese sacarme de allí. Se sentía increíble estar en sus brazos, mis lágrimas mojando su hombro. Me soltó tan rápida y suavemente como pudo, y me sentó en el césped. Sus manos delicadamente tomaron mi cabeza, y movieron mi corto cabello color rojizo para revisar heridas. Sentí el alivio de sus ojos en mi pecho.

–Mi pierna. Me duele –murmuré, cuando preguntó cómo me sentía. Sus manos cuidadosamente limpiaron el polvo de mi pierna izquierda con una toalla húmeda. Sonreí pacientemente mientras Charlotte me hablaba, esperando que me distrajese mientras él tomaba el antiséptico y la venda.

Aún así dolió. Y mucho.

–Fuiste muy valiente –sonrió finalmente, permitiéndome sentarme. Mi cabeza me seguía matando y mi pierna me ardía, pero sí me sentía mejor. Sonreí un poco también.

–Gracias. Muchas, muchas gracias –repuse despacio. Él se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se transformó en una especie de mueca.

–No es nada. Charlie, llevás su bolso, y Collins, agarrá el mío. Yo voy a llevarla –le pidió a sus dos empleados. Collins gruñó algo, pero Charlie estaba deseoso de ayudar, y de alborotar mi cabello como si fuera un nene chiquito que se raspó la rodilla.

Supongo que se olvidó de todo eso de patearlo colina abajo hasta la zanja.

Y entonces me encontré en brazos de Darcy mientras nos dirigíamos al nuevo camping. Era otro lindo claro con otros sospechosos baños públicos a unos pasos, pero había un lindo arroyo y el terreno era liso y seco para nuestras carpas. Se _suponía_ que haríamos otras actividades, pero luego del shock emocional todos estábamos exhaustos. Acomodamos las carpas (digo acomodamos, pero yo en realidad me quedé sentada bajo un árbol por el estado de mi pierna) mientras que el sol seguía alto en el cielo y todo lo que necesitaba era una taza de té.

–Gracias –sonreí, cuando Darcy me pasó una taza. Él hizo otra mueca, y asintió.

Estaba un poco confundida, si hay que ser honestos. ¿Ya no me quería? ¿Por qué hacía muecas?

O sea, no soy horrenda, ¿no?

Oh, mierda. Tengo todavía el monóculo y el bigote dibujados en mi cara con lápiz labial, ¿no?

Logré ver mi reflejo en la superficie de mi iPhone y vi que no tenía nada de labial. Estoy limpia, ¿entonces por qué no me quiere?

Estaba a punto de caprichosamente soltar una rabieta. Él fue un idiota sobre lo de Jane y por casi insultarme, pero, a decir verdad, él es dulce y cariñoso y bueno –y yo fui una completa idiota.

Tal vez se dio cuenta de que soy un poco rara, y trastornada, y decidió que no valgo la pena. Mierda. Siempre se enteran al final.

Estaba amargada y sintiéndome para el culo mientras los demás se reían y charlaban toda la tarde y noche. Cuando la oscuridad llegó, se organizó otro juego de spotto. Yo me quedé sentada cerca de la fogata, mirando las llamas. Los escuchaba reírse a lo lejos, pero sólo me hacía sentir peor.

–Lizzy.

Me volví para ver a Darcy atrás de mí, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

–Pensé que apreciarías un poco de compañía, a menos que vos… –paró, y suspiró. –Debería irme –murmuró avergonzado.

– ¡No! Por favor, no te vayas. Me –me gustaría hablar con vos –sonreí, palmeando el espacio de tronco a mi lado. Me miró medio temerosamente, pero asintió y se sentó. –Quiero agradecerte. _Aprecio tanto _todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy –comencé, luego de respirar hondo.

–Por favor. No quiero escucharlo –prácticamente gruñó. Lo miré sorprendida.

– ¿Qué?

–Entiendo. Estás "agradecida". Sé que me seguís odiando, Elizabeth, y nada de lo que haga va a cambiarlo –me espetó. –Prefiero tu odio a que tu falsa _gratitud._

Parpadeé. –Estás un poco malhumorado esta noche, se ve –fue mi simple réplica. Parecía shockeado, pero sólo un poco insultado.

– ¿Qué?

–Darcy. No estoy siendo amable sólo por gratitud –te dejé bajarme de la montaña. O sea, vos me _rescataste_, ¡pero soy amable con vos porque cometiste un error, lo reconociste y trataste de arreglarlo! –insistí frunciendo el ceño. Él miraba el fuego con una expresión indescifrable. –Me caí porque estaba muy ocupada pensando en cuanto cambiaste, en cuanto creciste, y en lo tanto que deseo -que deseo no haberte rechazado, pero luego de lo que le habías hecho a Jane no me quedaba otra –suspiré.

– ¿Yo te hice caer? –preguntó, apretando en puños sus manos. Tomé sus manos en las mías para calmar su súbita furia.

–No es así. Fitzwilliam, me -me _gustás_. Mucho. Quizás hasta te ame, y –me paré, y ladeé mi cabeza. –Creo que te amo. O sea, pienso en vos todo el tiempo, y siempre te odié tan apasionadamente que tengo la duda de que si todo este tiempo fue… bueno, algo más –admití, sintiendo que mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

No dijo nada, y de repente sentí que su mano se apoyaba suavemente detrás de mi cuello, y volteaba mi cabeza hacia la suya.

Y fue un beso perfecto. Y me refiero a un beso _perfecto_. No sentía que esto fuera algo temporal o tan sólo otro novio, había algo más. Había, me atrevo a decir, el mismo amor que se había formado luego de tres años de paredes de vidrio y competencias de miradas. Sí, él me miraba todo el tiempo, pero eso yo lo sabía porque era también _yo _la que lo miraba a _él _todo el tiempo.

Apenas si podía creer que algo tan perfecto me estaba pasando a mí. Especialmente cuando sus manos apretaron mi cintura y murmuró algo bastante sugestivo en mi oreja.

Levanté una ceja por sorpresa.

– ¿Y si llegan cuando terminen su juego? –le pregunté, con una sonrisa en mis labios. Él sonrió malignamente y sacó de su bolsillo a la barra fluorescente.

–Sospecho que van a tardar un buen rato en terminar –me aseguró. Solté una risita contra su pecho, y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, me alzó y me llevó a su carpa.

Y yo nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

.

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! No puedo explicarles cuánto me sirvieron, espero haber mejorado la traducción… jeje**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Fer**


	4. DÍA CUATRO DE CRUEL TORTURA

**Hot Summer Night**

**(Calurosa Noche de Verano)**

**Por dontstealmyvitaminies**

**Traducido por LoathingThee**

**DÍA CUATRO DE CRUEL TORTURA**

En realidad no fue "cruel tortura", en serio. De hecho, fue más como los cuatro mejores días de mi vida. Ni si quiera me preocupé por los indecentes comentarios de Charlotte mientras Darcy y yo nos arrastrábamos afuera de su carpa la mañana siguiente. Y yo estaba demasiado ocupada con la forma en que él me tomaba la mano como para darme cuenta de lo juntos que estaban Jane y Charlie.

Ordenó un autobús para que nos venga a buscar después del desayuno, usando a mi pierna como excusa para no tener que volver caminando. No pude menos que estar de acuerdo con él, especialmente cuando tomó mi mano de nuevo en el autobús y pude recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Me mudé con él ese día. A Charlotte no le preocupó, creo que estaba agradecida, a decir verdad, de que ella no tenía más que compartir un departamento con una chica capaz de quemar agua. Sólo espero que a Darcy no le moleste (ni se entere) de que soy un desastre doméstico. Pero, creo que eso no le molestaría.

Ah, y voy a renunciar a mi trabajo. Hablamos de eso anoche, entre –uh, rondas. Sería ridículo ser la asistente de mi novio.

Entonces renuncio, y comienzo a trabajar para el sector de dirección creativa. No más hacer té. Voy a trabajar de lo que estoy _entrenada_. Y la verdad es que prefiero ser promovida a que perder a mi novio antes de que él tenga chance de ser mi novio en primer lugar (aunque él odia ese término, así que lo voy a llamar mi perra).

No me preocupo por mudarme con él. Los dos somos vegetarianos, los dos amamos a Sherlock Holmes y los dos tenemos hermanas. Tal vez estoy siendo ingenua, pero creo que esto va a funcionar. Y no sólo amamos a Meat Loaf, sino también nos amamos.

Pero no nos vamos a casar hasta que él admita que YO SOY LA REINA DEL SPOTTO, PUTOS.

Sí, nuestros hijos van a ser ilegítimos.

Pero van a ser mucho más geniales que los hijos debiluchos de Jane y Charlie.

P.D.: Nunca encontraron la barra fluorescente. La tomé de al lado de la fogata la mañana siguiente y me la guardé en el bolsillo. Es raro, pero qué me importa.

Soy una chica rara.

.

**¡Hola!**

**¡Este fue el último capítulo de esta mini historia! Muchas gracias por leer, y por dejar sus comentarios, creo que voy a seguir traduciendo historias.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Fer**


End file.
